Pieni Ilta Trilogialle
by Kemisu
Summary: Ystävättärien nelikko päättää viettää illan katsoen yhden tietyn triogian, lue miten heidän iltansa etenee!


Pieni Ilta Trilogialle

Oli lauantaiaamu. Sylvi odotti ystäviään tyhjässä asunnossa. He olivat myöhässä, eikä Sylvi ollut yllättynyt. Leila saapuisi ensimmäisenä, monesti pari minuuttia myöhässä ja olisi varmasti unohtanut jotakin, kun taas Sara olisi viimeinen ja laittaisi myöhästymisen veljensä syyksi. Nina taas, no, hän saapuisi vain vähän Leilan jälkeen. Sylvi odotti ja tuijotti kelloa ja pyöritteli mustia hiuksiaan sormissaan, hän oli laittanut kaiken valmiiksi, vaikka kello oli vähän yli puoli viisi, kaikki patjat oli pedattu ja laitettu valmiiksi, ruoka oli koottu olohuoneeseen, juomatkin oli viety olohuoneeseen ja kaikkein tärkeimpänä: elokuva oli jo DVD-soittimessa. Kello soi ja Sylvi päästi huokauksen ja mutisi: "Vihdoin." Sylvi avasi oven pirteälle Leilalle, jonka takana rappukäytävässä portaita kiipesi Nina. Nina oli ainoa, joka oli joutunut raahaamaan oman patjan, mutta muut ystävättäret oli laitettu hankkimaan syötävät. Leila tervehti illan emäntää ja heitti takkinsa lähimpään tuoliin. "Toi sade kyl tulee tappaa mut viel joskus!" Nina huudahti ja vasta silloin Sylvi huomasi kuinka märkä tytön raahaama patja oli, Leila tapansa mukaan oli tullut varmaankin autolla ja silti kantanut sateenvarjoa mukanaan. "Et sitten vaivaantunu ottamaan sateenvarjoo", Leila sätti hieman ystäväänsä ja sitten kysyi: "Sara ei oo siis vielkää tullu?" Sylvi katsoi Leilaa hetken ilmeellä, joka kertoi tarpeeksi. "Ajat-telinki." Tytöt odottelivat hetkisen ystäväänsä ja sitten vielä toisen ja kolmannen hetken, kunnes Sara päätti ilmestyä paikalle. "Mikä kesti?" Nina kysyi. Sara oli hetken hiljaa kunnes avasi suunsa: "No ku tota… Mä en oikeen löytäny mun kamoi ja-" Leila nosti kätensä ylös hiljentääkseen ystävänsä. "Joo ei tarvii selittää, me ollaan jo nelkyt minaa myöhäs aikataulus, eikä ne elokuvat itteensä kato", Leila sanoi ja asteli olohuoneeseen ja muut seurasivat perässä. Ovesta astuttuaan Leila ryntäsi säkkituoliin, joka oli sattumalta juomien lähistöllä. "Epistä! Sä aina viet ton paikan!" Nina huudahti, mutta istuutui silti sohvalle ja hänen viereen asettui Sara. Sylvi oli jo omassa nojatuolissaan kaukosäädin kädessä. "Nyt se alkaa."

Musiikki alkoi soida ja kaikki hiljenivät. Kaikki paitsi Sara kuuntelivat korva tarkkana Galadrielin selitystä sormuksista ja ensimmäisestä sormuksen sodasta. Tunnelma muuttui kevyemmäksi heti, kun alettiin kuvata kontua. "Ja miks meiän piti valita just LotRit?" Sara kysyi, mutta hänelle vain hyssytettiin. "Miten vaan…" Kesti hetken ennen kuin keskustelu taas jatkui, tällä kertaa sen aloitti Nina. "Niin kuinka kauan tää yks leffa kestikään?" Sylvi nappasi kansikotelon ja vastasi Ninan kysymykseen: "Noin 3 tuntii." Sara käännähti katsomaan Sylviä. "Kolme tuntia! Me katsomme kolme tuntia, kuinka random jätkät samoo metsässä?" "No jos tarkkoja ollaan, ne ei oo ihan randomeita ja ne ei samoo, ja ne ei aina liiku metsässä", Leila puolusti. "Niin varmaan", Sara tuhahti ja palasi katsomaan, mutta kääntyi katsomaan taaksensa varsin nopeasti: "Mitä täs on käyny?" Kuului muutama huokaus. "Nyt Frodo lähti viemään sormusta Rivendeliin, se haltiakaupunki, ja sen hobitti frendit lähti sen mukaan, mut nyt niit jahtaa Nazgulit" Leila selitti. Oli taas pieni, todella pieni hetki, ennen kuin Sara avasi suunsa: "Mitä Nazgulit on?" "Nyt samperi kato, niin tajuut kyllä, ellet oo älytön typerys!" Sylvi tiuskaisi. Sara nosti kätensä suojaksi ja alkoi keskittyä tarinaan.

Sormuksen saattue oli saapunut Lothorieniin ja se tarkoitti, että elokuva oli loppuminuuteillaan. "Musta on tyhmää, et Gandalf delas", Nina ilmoitti kovaan ääneen. "Musta se on aika pakollista, jos mietitään juonta", Leila vastasi. "Mun mielest on just mahtavaa, et se delas, nimittäin ne kaikki memet, jost siit "You shall not pass!" lauseest on keksitty", Sylvi sanoi. "Joo siit tuli mieleen, et näin ihan mahtavan, joss oli Dumbledore ja sit se alkaa silla-" Sara aloitti, mutta hänet keskeytti Sylvi: "Kaikki sen on nähny, lyön vaik vetoo, et oon joskus linkannu sen mun aikajanalle." "Nyt kaikki shysh!" Leila tiuskaisi. "Nyt on koko leffan siistein kohtaus!" Tytöt käänsivät päänsä televisiota kohti, jossa saattue oli melomassa. "Melontaa? Oikeest, tääkö on sun mielest "siistein" kohtaus. Entä koko luolapeikko kohtaus tai se, joss Arwen ranaa niit mustii öykkäreit karkuun?" Sara kysyi. "Pyh! Koko Arwen kohtausta ei oo ees kirjas, ja tää on hienosti kuvattu ja siisti ja jos ehitään kattoo deleted scenes, tää kohtaus on aika huvittava", Leila heitti vastaan. "Sä oot oikeesti jaksanu lukee tän?" Sara ihmetteli ja sai vastaukseksi nyökkäyksen.

"Mä en voi uskoo, ett Boromirki kuoli!" Sara päästi suustaan. "Njäh, mä en ikinä oikeen pitäny siit", Sylvi tunnusti ja Leila kääntyi katsomaan häntä, samalla kun vaihtoi levyä. "Sä et pidä siit vaan sen takii et ficit tekee siit semmosseen", Leila väitti. "No sä saatat olla mahdollisesti oikeassa, mut en silti pidä siit! Sean Bean on kyl hyvä näyttelijä, ei siin mitään, mut silti", Sylvi myönsi ja nappasi kaukosäätimen käteensä. "Sehän nyt näyttelee siin telkkari ohjelmas, eiks nii?" Nina kysyi. "Joo, se TV-draama on tehty jonku Martinin kirjasarjasta, mä itteasiassa luin sen ekan osan ja venaan tokaa kirjastosta, sille on ihan sairaat jonot, mut joo, se oli hyvä", Leila kertoi ja istuutui paikalleen. "Alkakoon Kaksi Tornia!" Sylvi täräytti ja painoi playta. "Tää on mun mielest tylsin leffa, että kirja koko sarjast", Leila sanoi ja muut kääntyivät katsomaan häntä. "Ihan oikeesti, sä jaksoit lukee noi? Mä en päässy ku tokan osan puoleenväliin jos sitäkää", Sylvi marmatti. "Mä en ees avannu koko kirjaa, ku näin mite paksu se o", Nina sanoi.

Meni hetki, ennen kuin ketään puhui uudestaan, mutta sitten hiljaisuuden rikkoi Nina. "Vitsi toi ämmä ärsyttää mua!" Leila kääntyi katsomaan tyttöä. "Mun mielest Éowyn on ihan jees ja sit se menee Faramirin kaa naimisiin mitä luultavimmin ja tämä tieto on inside juttu, vain harvat tietää sen ja ne harvat on lukenu kirjan." "Tai sit ne jotka o lukenu ficcei ja saanu tietää sen niitten kautta", Sylvi kertoi ja muutama huokaus kuului. "Sä ja sun ficcis", Nina päästi suustaan. "Onko jotain valittamista? Mä sentään luen, toisin ku _eräät_", Sylvi sanoi ja painotti viimeistä sanaa, jolla viittasi Saraan päin. "Kyl mä luen!" Sara intti vastaan, mutta kaikkien ilme ilmaisi heidän epäuskonsa asiaan. "Muistaakseni kaks viimestä kirja-arvosteluu, jotka oot tehny on tosi tunnettui ja joitten juonipaljastukset löytää Wikipediasta", Leila sanoi Saralle. "Mäki muistaisin jotain sellasta", Nina liittyi mielipiteeseen. Sylvi vain antoi hyväksyviä nyökkäyksiä.

"MITÄ! Jopa Aragornki kuoli?" Sara päästi suustaan, kun näki kuinka ihminen katosi virtaavaan jokeen. "Kyllä!" Kolme muuta tyttöä hihkaisivat samaan aikaan. Vaikka jokainen heistä kolmesta oli jo nähnyt kaikki elokuvat, he kiusasivat Saraa häikäilemättömästi valehtelemalla, nimittäin oli hauskaa pilailla Saran kustannuksella. "Noh, se oli varmaan mun lemppari!" Leila ja Sylvi vaihtoivat ilkikurisia hymyjä, jotka onneksi jäivät Saralta huomaamatta. "Mut vitsi toi kaulakoru on nätti!" Elokuva meni koko ajan eteenpäin, kunnes päädyttiin kohtaukseen, joka paljasti, että Aragorn oli vielä hengissä, silloin Sara käännähti katsomaan tovereitaan murhaavasti. "Se oli elos? Ette sitte yhtään voinu kertoo", Sara sähähti. "Ei me haluttu spoilata", Leila sanoi viattomasti. "Olisit ees kiitollinen, ettei olla spoilattu viel yhtään, täs asias me nimittäin ollaan aika mestareita", Sylvi sanoi ja suuntasi keskittymiskykynsä takaisin elokuvaan. "Mut-" "Shysh!" Kaikki tuhahtivat hänelle ja se sai hänet hiljentymään.

"Din-din-dii! Viimeinen elokuva playaamaan, ei ku playatkoon!" Sylvi hihkaisi ja elokuva lähti käyntiin. Tätä oli odotettu jo likimain 6 tuntia ja vihdoin viimeinen ja pisin elokuva oli pyörimässä. Sara oli päässyt Keskimaan ideasta kiinni ja oli jäänyt hieman koukkuun, kun taas Nina, joka oli jo tietoinen suurimmasta osasta tapahtumia, oli jo hieman tympääntynyt. Sylvi ja Leila jatkoivat samaa ihastelua ja pienten faktojen esittämistä aina silloin tällöin, he eivät olleet vieläkään kyllästyneet trilogiaan. Loputtomat pienet faktat eivät olleet jääneet Ninalta tai Saralta huomaamatta, koska puolessa välissä toista elokuvaa Nina oli kysynyt niitten alkuperiä. "Eew!" Sara äännähti, kun näki kuinka Klonkku söi raakaa lihaa. "Bakteerit! Bakteerit!" Ja taas kerran hänelle hyssyttettin.

"Mikä toi? Oks se tärkee? Mikä se on? Miks ne nyt takoo sen? Mikä sen merkitys on?" Kysymyksiä sateli Saran suusta, kun miekka, joka oli tuleva olemaan Aragornin, taottiin uudestaan. "Nyt se lärvi kiinni! Sä kyl saat tietää ja jos todellakin haluut vinkin, niin mieti ihan ekaa leffaa", Sylvi tiuskaisi Saralle. "Oks tää koht loppu?" Nina kysyi, jollain tapaa hän oli onnistunut päästä makaamaan ja piti jalkojaan Saran sylissä. "Ei tää on vast ihan alussa, mut lupaan et loppu on sairaan siisti", Sylvi vakuutteli. "Mä oon kyl nähny nää jo, en vaa muistanu, mitä täs tulee viel tapahtuu. Sitä paitsi ei se loppu oo niin erikoine." Leila ja Sylvi käännähtivät mulkoilemaan häntä. "Ei niin erikoinen? Mä todellaki toivon, ettet muista mitä tulee viel tapahtuu!" Sylvi sanoi ja Leila oli vahvasti samaa mieltä. Nina ei valittanut pitkään aikaan, kunnes kolmikko, joka koostui ihmisestä, haltiasta ja kääpiöstä, lähti vuorten sisälle hakemaan apua kuolleilta. "Mun mielest tää oli älyttömän typerä idea, jos siitä lähetään! Ketään oikeesti viittis tost noin vaa lähtee vuoren sisään, jonne sä kuolet ihan varmana!" "Se on ihan sama! Ne ny meni sinne ja sille ei voi mitään!" Sara tiuskaisi. Kaikki tuijottivat häntä hetken. "Onko tämä mahdollista? Sara oikeasti puolustaa kirjasta kehiteltyä elokuvaa? Tarinaa, jota monet pitävät tylsänä?" Leila kiusoitteli ja sai palkakseen pienoisen potkaisun.

Kaikki tytöt nyyhkyttivät, kun he katsoivat Frodon jäähyväisiä ystävilleen. "Miksi? Miksi tässä käy näin?" Sara kysyi ja muut päättivät olla huomaamatta häntä. "Tää on kyl kuvattu niin mahtavasti, ja ohjattukin", Leila ilmoitti nyyhkyjensä välistä, muut eivät voineet kuin yhtyä mielipiteeseen. Ja vihdoin yli kymmenen tunnin elokuvailta oli saatu päätökseen. "Tiesitteks et oikeesti Saruman tai Grima ei delannut kakkosen vaan ne oli vallottanu Konnun ja sit pari hobittii ampuu ne?" Leila kysyi. "No ei tiedetty, koska ei olla luettu kirjoi, että kiitos vaan täst informaatiosta", Sylvi sanoi sarkastisesti ja nousi ylös. "Ehk ois aika mennä pesee hampaat ja mennä nukkuu, vai?" Kaikki olivat samaa mieltä ja alkoivat kaivaa hammasharjoja laukuistaan. Kaikki paitsi Leila olivat jo vessassa, kun he kuulivat Leila huokaisevan: "Sen mä sitten unohin." Sylvi katsoi tyttöä pieni hymy huulillaan. "Ajattelinkin."


End file.
